


Obsolete

by enjolrasstaire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, I changed this for like the fifth time, Mentions of Death, Will Byers Has Issues, Will learns that communication is important, Will thinks he doesn't belong in the party anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasstaire/pseuds/enjolrasstaire
Summary: Sometimes Will just thinks it'd be easier if the Mind Flayer killed him when he had the chance.OrWill doesn't know how to cope with the fact that life happened while he was possessed. The Party helps him.
Relationships: Will Byers & The Party
Kudos: 8





	Obsolete

It was a rare time with the Party in the summer of ‘85. They were all together, well Dustin was at camp. Which left Will alone with the two couples, being El and Mike, and Lucas and Max. 

They were having a movie night, and he opted to take a chair next to the couch. He thought it’d be better to let the four of them have their time as couples.

He realized that this is their first time all hanging out-sans Dustin (who’s been at camp all summer) since school let out a couple weeks ago. Will mostly spent his day in his room, as he was sure the couples wanted more alone time. Especially since Dustin and Steve were hanging out more. And hey, who would want a third wheel hanging around them?

He currently had his knees pulled up to his chest, not really paying attention to Close Encounters. He knew the others were giving him concerned looks throughout the night. So now he was side-eying them from his seat, making sure they weren’t paying attention to him.

He took this opportunity to make his escape and head home. He made it about half way through the Wheeler’s basement door until-

“Will?” It was Mike’s voice.

Shit.

Of course they noticed.

“What are you doing, dude? It’s not even half way over yet!” Lucas asked, with a confused look on his face.

The others made their way over to him, wanting to know what was going on.

Will felt like he was being held under a microscope. “I just-I needed some air,” He replied.

It wasn’t really a lie perse, but it wasn’t the whole truth either. “You’re lying,” El pointed out, obviously seeing right through him. 

He sighed in defeat. There wasn’t any point in fighting them. “Fine. I was planning on going home,” He admitted, while hanging his head in shame.

“By yourself? Isn’t your Mom on a date with Hopper, and Jonathan’s working all the time?” Mike asked, while looking to El for conformation.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been home alone this summer,” He defended, though no one bought it. 

“But the last time you went home by yourself you were-” Mike started, but was then cut off by Will.

Will scoffed. Of course that’s what they think of when they look at him. They think he’s weak who can’t defend himself. “God Mike, that was two years ago! I’m not a baby! I’m older than most of you here! Sometimes I think it would’ve been better if the Mind Flayer killed me when he had the chance!” He snapped, and instantly regretted it. 

There was an awful silence, until Max broke it.

“Quit acting like a baby, and we’ll stop treating you like one,” She quipped back at him.

As if on queue, Will crossed his arms, and grunted. “Dude, you’ve been weird since school let out. We’ve been asking you to hang out but you keep refusing,” Lucas lamented, obviously frustrated with the situation.

That’s when Will snapped. “Oh, is that what that was? Like how fun would it be to be the fifth wheel while you guys suck face all day," Now he was furious. How could they not see that he’s been feeling obsolete all summer?

“Clearly not fun enough for you to stay the whole time. Haven’t you thought that you’re the one who’s been pushing us away?” Max fought back.

Will burst into tears. God. Why does he have to be the one to fuck up everything? 

“I’m sorry. So sorry. It’s just been weird, and-and lonely . Mom’s been working 24/7, and spending time with Hopper. Jonathan spends all his time at his internship. You guys have each other, and Dustin has Steve. I just thought it would be better to keep my distance,” He starts, while he sobs. 

The four of them looked guiltily at each other. "So instead of accepting our offers to hang, you give us the cold shoulder?" Lucas asked. 

Will feels his chees go red from embarrassment, and wipes his eyes. "I guess when you put it that way it doesn't seem like the best plan," He admitted, as the two were quick to make up 

El’s the second one to hug him. “Tell us next time,” She told him. “Friends don’t lie.” She smiled at him.

“Why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” Max asked, as Will began to feel a little better. “We’ll try and do better. Right Mike?” She added, giving him a pleading look. 

Mike on the other hand didn’t say a word yet. There was still something on his mind. “Did you mean what you said? About it killing you? Even though we risked our lives for you?” He asked, unable to get that statement out of his mind.

Will looked at the floor in shame. “No. I was just frustrated. I’m sorry,” He apologized, as the two finally made up.

“Alright, I say we get back to the movie?” Lucas asked, who wanted nothing more than to get back to the way things were.

They all agreed, and then made sure to make extra time for Will. And Will learned to actually talk about his feelings instead of keeping them inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I edited this AGAIN. Because I didn't feel content with the other version. Comments are greatly appreciated if you like my work!


End file.
